Why
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: The team lives in the super robot , They live happily since skeleton king is gone. Nova and Sparks are together but Sparks cheats on her. What will Nova do. Will Nova forget him and move on...?
1. You hurt me

Chapter 1  
Novas POV  
I was sitting in the chair as some tears slid down my cheeks. My head was down in my arms as I cried and cried. I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't the pain inside of me was to much to take. I couldn't handle it. But I knew that this was the end of me. I can't live like this. Why does it have to hurt so much. He made me love him...he made me love him with all of my heart... I can't live Without him... And I know I can't. He hurt me so much. I fell in love...I fell in love with him so much...it hurts.  
The pain in my heart won't go away. And I know that it will take me a long time to get rid of. I didn't want to fall in love but...he made me feel safe...he made me feel loved...he made me feel special. But all of that doesn't matter anymore. It matters nothing! The way he hurt me makes all the things he said...all the things he has given...all of his love...trash! He makes all of this trash.  
He has never loved me...and he never will! He played with me...he played with me like a toy...he never loved me...  
"Nova." I heard Otto say from the other side of the locked door.  
I hugged my knees closer to myself.  
"Please nova open the door." I heard Gibson say.  
I cried some more.  
"Nova...we're worried." I heard Chiro say.  
I stayed quiet and still. I panted a little as I quietly cried.  
"Nova please." I heard Jinmay say.  
"Nova open the door." Said Antuari.  
I still didn't move.  
"Leave...me..a..alone."I said in between cries.  
I didn't hear anything anymore they must have left. I lifted my head up. My eyes hurt I knew they were red. Very red and swollen.  
I couldn't stand I felt like my legs will give out if I try. So I just stayed seated.  
The worst is that I am living with him...in the same place we call the super robot...  
If I see him I will break down into tears. If I hear him ill be broken...  
"Nova." I heard someone say. I knew who it was.  
It was the guy that hurt me...  
The guy that made me fall so deeply in love with him...  
The guy that made me feel special...  
The guy that ...I thought loved me...  
Sparks...

Review tell me what you thought...  
Please...


	2. I hate you

Chapter 2  
Novas POV  
I heard him knock again.  
"Nova...please.."He said.  
I stayed quiet I want him to leave ... I want him to leave me alone forever. I never want to see him again. But it's not like I have a choice.  
"Nova please we need to talk." He said.  
"Leave me alone!" I yelled. And I cried some more.  
"Nova please...we need to talk..." He said.  
I cried louder.  
"Just go." I said.  
"Nova I'm not leaving." He said.  
I stood up slowly. I will not let him command me anymore I will not listen to him. He broke my heart and he still wants to break it some more with his words.  
I walked to the door and angrily opened it. He opened his mouth to talk but before He could get a word out I slapped him... I slapped him hard... It's been so long since I have hit him and I never thought I would do it again.  
"I said leave me alone!" I yelled.  
He grabbed his cheek...I knew he was surprised.  
I panted heavily.  
Sparks lifted his head. I knew I was a mess with my messed up fur my swollen red eyes and my wrinkled clothes.  
"Nova..." He started. He lifted his hand away from his cheek and tried to touch mine but I slapped it away.  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled.  
"Nova please...I want to talk."he said.  
"There is nothing...and I mean nothing to talk about." I said angrily.  
"Yes there is nova, please li-" I interrupted him.  
"I said there is nothing to talk about!" I yelled.  
"Nova please, let me explain..." I interrupted him again.  
"I saw everything there is nothing to explain!" I yelled.  
"Nova...please it's not what you think!" He said a little louder.  
"Oh really then I suppose that you...the guy I loved...the guy I still love...the guy that I thought loved me back wasn't kissing another girl...you cheated on me...how long sparks! How long have you been doing this! How long did you fake your love to me!" I yelled with all of my anger.  
"I never faked my love to you." He said.  
"I don't believe you...I never will." I said.  
"Nova please...I-" he started.  
"You nothing! I thought you loved me...why did you make me fall so deeply in love with you! Why did I fall for your trick! ... I hate you sparks... I hate you!." I yelled out.  
I saw his face...I didn't even care how he felt, he hurt me.  
"Don't say that nova...please don't say that." He said.  
I glared.  
"I don't care what you say! I don't care what happens to you...me and you are through! We may be living together but we won't speak to each other...I could barely stand looking at you." I said I started to walk away when sparks grabbed my arm. I pulled it away and pushed him.  
"Leave me alone how about you go with your new girlfriend...I bet she would want you to touch her." I said angrily.  
I continued to walk but sparks once again grabbed my arm.  
"I said let m-" he interrupted me.  
"No nova... I won't...we have to clear everything up!" This time he yelled.  
I was about to speak when Jinmay interrupted.  
"Leave her alone sparks...why do you want to hurt her more then you already had." She said a little loudly.  
Sparks let go of me.  
"This is between me and nova." Said sparks.  
I pulled my arm away.  
"Leave sparks... There is nothing to talk about anymore... What I saw cleared everything up."I said.  
Jinmay walked over to me and we walked away leaving sparks.  
I don't care anymore. He hurts me and that's it. I won't let him hurt me anymore. I will find someone else. I will forget him. Even though I would probably see him every day. I don't care. I will let him go. I am strong and I'm sure I can Rid of ... Love.

Review please...


	3. What did I do wrong?

Chapter 3  
No as POV  
It was almost night time and me and jinmay had spend the whole day together. Me and her talked and thing that sparks did didn't even bother me anymore. I was happy to be with jinmay it's like I had my own sister. Me and her walked out of the room and down to the command center. There we saw everyone.  
Otto was the first to walk up to me.  
"Nova are you okay?" He asked. I looked at everyone I knew they were all worried.  
"Yea I'm fine." I said.  
"Nova were sorry for what happened." Said chiro.  
I shook my head.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about...what sparks did isn't you fault." I said.  
They smiled at me.  
"Are you sure your okay nova?" Asked antuari.  
I nodded with a smile...but I was still broken inside. I smiled one last time and started to head outside.  
"I'll be outside." I said. They nodded.  
I smiled and continued to walk outside. But one thing did cross my mind. Where is sparks? You know what...who cares. He might be with his new...girlfriend. I looked at the ground. What ever...like I would care.  
I found myself in front of the robot. I sighed and leaned on the foot while closing my eyes. So much things on my mind...I just can't explain to myself how my life would be from now on. I can't live without sparks...I know said I could but...oh sparks...I just can't explain why he would cheat on me. I gave him my love. I gave him everything I could offer.  
Whatever why should I think about sparks. I hate him...I just hope that one day ill find someone else.. Someone that will love me...some one that will protect me...someone that would love me for me...but sparks did all of these. Why did he cheat on me what did I do wrong?  
"Nova?" I heard someone say.  
I leaned off of the robot and saw sparks was right in front of me. I glared ...I will not talk to him.  
I pushed him away from me and began to walk away.  
"Nova!" He yelled.  
I stopped my back to him.  
"Nova please... I want to clear things up." He said.  
I stayed still.  
"Nova look at me." He said.  
I didn't move.  
" I don't want to talk to you sparks...I don't even want to look at you." I said.  
I didn't want to talk and I had so much pain in my heart but...I had a question I wanted the answer to.  
"Nova I-" I stopped him.  
"Why sparks?" I whispered.  
"What?" He said.  
"Why did you do it...what did I do wrong?" I asked my voice was cracking up. And I knew I would cry any second.  
"Nova...yo-" I cut him off again.  
" I loved you...w-why sparks...what did I do wrong." I repeated. But this time...my tears came out. I gasped as I cried and I shut my eyes shut.  
"Nov-" I stopped him.  
"Never ins...I don't want to know!" I yelled. I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm he spun me around and I felt his lips on mine...  
Review please...


	4. Never again

Chapter 4  
Novas POV  
Sparks lips were on mine. I felt on fire. I felt something in me. I had my eyes open and he closed wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. I stayed still...I didn't know what to do.  
Wait!...why am I letting this jerk kiss me! Why does he love breaking my heart. I pushed very hard to get out of the grip and I slapped him harder then before. He grabbed his cheek. I knew I hurt him and I don't care.  
"Don't ever do that again!" I yelled.  
He groaned a little as he grabbed his cheek. He looked at me and slowly took his hand off of his cheek and I saw it was red. Redder then his fur...normally it would hurt me that I hit him but not any more! I am just full of so much hate.  
"I told you not to touch me!" I yelled.  
"But nova-" he started.  
"No!"I yelled.  
"Please nova...listen...I know what you saw but-" I cut him off.  
"Yes I saw and don't give me some stupid reason to forgive you!" I yelled.  
"Please nova...I never wanted to cheat on you." He said.  
"Then why did you do it!" I yelled.  
He shook his head.  
"I don't know...I was stupid...but I now see my mistake...please your my princess."he said.  
"Don't call me that my nam is nova!" I yelled.  
"But-"I cut him off again.  
"I don't want to talk anymore...you and me are through and that's it,"I yelled.  
I walked inside leaving him there.  
I will not get my heart broken.  
I wiped my tears away as I walked inside. I didn't talk to any one I just walked to my room. When I was in my room I looked around...jinmay has always told me that I had to many pictures of me and sparks together on my shelf. I always said that there were never enough. But now I see that there is way to much...even one is too much. I can't relieve how blind I was. I will get rid of these pictures tomorrow. I walked to my bed and saw two things sparks had given me.  
A red bear that I always slept with. And a heart pillow half was red and half was yellow. I still remember when sparks gave it to me. He told me how much he loved me and how hard it was to find the perfect heart.  
I glared at it. I walked to it and picked it up. I glared at it one more time and ripped it in half and fluff stranger out.  
"Never again." I said to myself.

Review...


	5. Garbage

Chapter 5 Novas POV

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room. I yawned and slowly stood up I saw the floor was all covered in fluff.I stared at it for a while. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and began to wash myself. As I showered I thought.  
I wont fall for sparks trick he just wants to use me.  
I sighed anhd finished up I quickly got dressed. I put on some blue jeans with a yellow shirt.I sighed again and brushed my teeth. I quickly got out of the bathroom. I looked around and remembered what I was going to do.I quickly got out of my room and went down. I went in the kitchen and got a trash bag. I quickly took it upstairs.  
When I entered my room I quickly got to work. I walked to my shelf and wiped my arm through the first shelf and all the pictures fell in the bag. I quickly did the same to every shelf and when I got to the top shelf I stopped. I looked at it for a while.I grabbed it with my hand and looked at it. This hasalways beenmy favorite. It was beautiful.  
It had a clear frame and the picture was of me and sparks it was our annaversary and he took a picture of us him kissing my cheek. He had a small blush and I had a rose in my hand. He had his arms around my waist as we sat in some long yellow grass.  
I didnt want to throw this one away but...it would causeme pain every time I look at it. I walked to my desk and threw it in a drawer and quickly closed it.I sighed and walked back to the empty shelf.  
I grabbed the trash bag and walked to my bed. I picked up the fluff and the ripped hearts and threw it in the trash bag. I looked at the bear for a second and then I threw it in the bag with the rest of the...garbage.  
I then walked to my desk. I saw the vase that was on had some red roses that sparks had given me when he was late to our date. Now I know where he was. I glared at them and threw them in the bag along with the vase.  
I looked in my first drawer and saw a necklace that Sparks had given me. He had half of the heart with him. He probably got rid of it earlier. Or its probably hidden in his fur but...who cares...I dont.  
I threw the necklace in the bag. I looked around my room and nothing else was here. I grabbed the bag and quickly hung it over my back and walked out. Everyone was awake already.  
''Hey nova whats in the bag?''Asked Otto.  
I smiled.  
''Some garbage that was in my room.''I said.  
''Good morning Nova.''Said Gibson.  
''Morning everyone.'' I said as I walked out.  
They smiled and I saw sparks stariing at me I looked forward while completely ignoring him.  
I walked outside I waas about to throw the trash bag in the garbage can but sparks stopped me. He had his hand on the bag I put it down and glared.  
''What do you want now?''I asked.  
''Nova whats this?''He asked.  
I crossed my arms.  
''Garbage.''I said.  
He opened it and took out a picture and the stuffed red bear.  
''Garbage?''He asked.  
I nodded.  
''But Nova this is-''I interuppted him.  
''Garbage.''I said.  
He picked up a few more pictures.  
''Why are you throwing this away.''He asked.  
''Like I said its garbage.''  
He looked at me and pput the things in the bag.  
''But no-''I cut him off again.  
''Sparks whatever...I dont want to talk throw it away for me.'' I said and left.  
I wouldnt keep that garbage in my room for anything.

review... please.


	6. Girls Night Out?

Chapter 6 Novas POV

I cried and some tears slid downmy face. I cant belive whats happpening.I-I just cant.I feel somuch pain in my heart. My heart is broken really,really broken.I just want my life back but...It hurts me to see Sparks. He mademe fall in love in a way I didnt think was possible. I sighed and some tears came sliding down my face.I was sitting on the floor with my back to my bed.  
I hearda knock on my i didnt answer.  
''Nova it's Jinmay.''I heard her say.  
''Come...in''I said inbetween cries.I heard her walk in and close the door.  
''Nova what happened?''She asked.  
I cried as I hugged her.  
''I know...I said...that I wou-wouldnt...cry but...I still...love him.''I said inbetween my cries.  
We stayed hugging.  
''It's okay Nova.''She said.  
Soon I stopped crying but I still had some tears we broke the hug and She smiled alittle.  
''Its okay Nova...I know that it will take some time but I promise that soon you will get over him.''She said. I looked at the ground.  
''Im not sure about that.''I said.  
Shelifted my head up.  
''Well I am and to help you...we are going out...a girls night.''She said.  
i looked at her.  
''Girls night?''I asked and she nodded..  
''Yup...and we are going to have fun.''She said.  
I smiled and nodded.  
''Okay.''I said.  
''Lets get drressed.''she said.  
''Im already dressed.''I said. She shook her head.  
''Im getting you dressed.''She said.  
''What ...why?''I yelped.  
''I am going to make you so pretty and we are going to show sparks what kind of girl he missed out on.''Said Jinmay.  
''Okay fine...I like the plan.''I said.  
She walked to my closest and lookedaround. She kept throwing my clothes out ''You only have sport clothes and clothes that is way to normal.''She said as she searched.  
I crossed my arms.  
She then gasped. ''What?''I asked.  
''Found the perfect thing.''She said.  
She turned around and in her hands she had a black dress it was one of those tight ones and it had no straps. It was a very short dress.  
Qq''I am not wearing that.''I said quickly.  
''Yes you are."  
I sighed.  
"Fine." I muttered. I knew that I wasn't going to win.  
She smiled and handed me the dress and pointed to the bathroom.  
I sighed and walked in.  
I quickly stripped my old clothes quickly and put on the dress.  
I looked at myself. I don't normally say this but...I looked hot. Seriously this dress made my curves very visible. The dress was short and it only reached to the end of my butt. A little bigger though. I just got to say I looked amazing. I got out of the bathroom and Jinmay gasped.  
"Nova...you look amazing."she said. I smiled "You should dress like this more often." She said. I giggled.  
"Well let's go." I said. And we walked out of my room.

review! 


	7. girls out

Chapter 7 Novas POV

Me and Jinmay walked downstairs and saw everyone. Chiro walked up to jinamy.  
"Wow...you surely know how to dress." He said. Me and jinmay smiled.  
"Wow...Nova you look incredible!" Yelled Otto.  
I smiled.  
"I have never seen you like this." Said Antuari.  
"Change is good." I said.  
"Very good." Said Otto with a drool. I blushed and gibson closed his mouth. I looked behind them and saw Sparks. He was standing next to his chair. He stared at me with wide eyes and an opened mouth. I cleared my throat alitte and jinamy grabbed my arm.  
"Well were off." She said.  
"Have fun!" Yelled Chiro.  
"Bye!" Yelled otto.  
I waved.  
Before we walked near Sparks Jinmay stopped me and said saomthing to me.  
"Remember show that you don't need him."  
I nodded and we walked passed him. I held my head and tail up high. We exited the robot when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and saw Sparks. I sighed and looked at Jinmay.  
I nodded and she stepped away to give us privacy.  
I crossed my arms and faced Sparks.  
"What do you want?" I asked harshly.  
Sparks just stared up and down my body. I sighed.  
"What do you want?" I asked again.  
"Nova...you look amazing." He said.  
I glared.  
"Is that it?" I asked.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Why would you care? In fact take this chance...call your girlfriend and have her come over...I'll be gone for a while." I said.  
"Nova-"  
"Sparks just shut up...I need to go." I said. I turned around and left him standing there.  
Me and jinamy walked to a club where you can dance and have fun...I hve nver been here. Me and Jinmay sat down in a table. The table was against the wall and it had velvet cusions for seats. A waiter walked up to us.  
"What would it be?" He asked.  
Jinmay smiled.  
"Two cocktails please." She said.  
He nodded and walked off.  
"Isn't great here!" Sid jinmay loudly.  
The music was so loud that we could barly hear eachother. There were lights of all colors lighting the dance floor as people danced. The waiter brought us our food and we talked.  
"How dd you know this place was here!" I said.  
"Me and chiro came once and it was tons of fun...do you plan on dancing with anyone tonight?!" She asked.  
"No." I said.  
"Why not!" She asked.  
I put my head down and shrugged my shoulders.  
"Come on Nova look around...you might find someone special." She said.  
I sighed.  
"Fine how about you and me dance."  
I looked at her.  
"Come on."  
She said. I nodded...it wouldn't hurt right?

All night me and jinmay danced it was tons of fun! I love it. We danced and laughed. We sat down a few times to joke around. As another song ended me and jinmay sat and drank our smoothies.

"I'm having fun!" I said. She smiled.  
"Told you this is what you needed." She said i smiled.  
"Your right I don't need sparks." I said she drank her smoothie and spoke.  
"And it looks like you have someone crazy for you already." She said with a giggle as she pointed behind me.  
I turned my head nd saw a gray monkey staring at me ith his green eyes. I saw he was wearing black jeans and a gray buttoned up shirt that was alittle open from the top that you can see some of his white chest fur. He was leaning on a rail from the stairs. He winked at me.  
I looked at Jinmay.  
"I know you may not have noticed but he has been staring at you all night!" Said Jinmay.  
I blushed.  
"And...looks like he's coming over." She said.  
My eyes widened.  
"What!" I yelped.  
"Hey ladies..." he said as he leaned on the table.  
"Hi." Said Jinmay.  
He looked at me.  
"I'm Jinmay n this is Nova." Said jinmay.  
He didn't take his eyes off of mine. He was handsome. His eyes was something I coudnt stop looking at.  
"Nova..." he began a he grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
"What a pretty name...I'm troy." He said.  
I smiled.  
"Is this your first time here?" He asked.  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Well I'm sure it isn't your last...right?"  
"Surely not my last." I said.  
He smirked and sat next to me.  
"I'll give you guys time to talk...have fun Nova...I hve to go see you at the robot." She said.  
Oh no...jinmay can't just leave me here!  
She smiled and left.  
"So you guys live together?" Asked Troy.  
"Yea...in the super robot...I'm sure you know where it is." I said.  
He chuckled.  
"Of course...its a huge robot." He said. I smiled.  
"So...are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.  
I smiled.  
"Very."I said.  
He smirked.  
"When I first saw you...I just couldn't keep my eyes off of such a beutiful girl." He said.  
I smiled.  
"Want to dance?" He asked.  
I smiled and nodded. Its just dancing with a guy it wouldn't hurt.

We danced a lot I lost track of time...I had even more fun with him! He was just amazing... he joked around and made me laugh a lot...I forgot about al of my problems with him. Me and him were standing near some stairs laughing when something caught my eye. I gasped what is he doing here!

Review please! 


	8. Trouble

Chapter 8 Novas POV

He saw me an glared he quickly sqeezed through everyone and ran to me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.  
He glared.  
"What are you doing here! Do you know what time it is!?" He yelped.  
"It doesn't matter...I'm not a little girl anymore...just leave." I said.  
He grabbed my arm.  
"Were leaving now." He said.  
I pulled my arm back and Troy interuppted.  
"She's not going only cause you say so." He said.  
Sparks looked at him.  
"Who are you!" He yelled angrily.  
"I'm Troy...who are you!" Said Troy angrlily.  
I interupted them and got between them.  
"Stop...you guys are going to cause a scene...just go Sparks." I said.  
"Its late...I'm not leaving you here with...him" he said with a glare.  
"I can be with who ever I want...go take care of her...what did she leave you unsatisfied?" I said angrly.  
Sparks glared and turned around and walked away.  
I sighed and put my hands on my face...I felt like crying...can't he stay out of my life for a day? Troy grabbed my arm and spun me around to fce him. He wiped some tears from my eyes that I didntbeven know were there.  
"Come on." He said.  
He grabbed my hand and led me outside. I wiped some more tears away nd he sat us down on a bench.  
"Are you okay?" He asked I nodded.  
"Who is he? Like your boyfriend?" He asked while looking at me straight in the eye.  
"No!...he isn't..." I said.  
"Then...why did he act like it?" He asked.  
I sighed.  
"Its a long story?" I said.  
He smirked.  
"I think I can keep up." He said.  
I sighed.  
"Well it isn't so long now that I think about it...the only thing is that...me and him...were dating but..." I stopped.  
He grabbed my hands.  
"But what?" He asked.  
"He cheated on me...I thought he loved me...but he just faked his love to me. I found him with someone else...it was the worst thing ever...it broke my heart...he still says he loves me and that...he was stupid to cheat on me but...I won't ever believe him." I said.  
He sqeezed my hands.  
"I'm sorry...and he's a jerk...he lost you...he is and was stupid to cheat on you. I have only met you for one night but...I can tell your a carring...honest...nice...and of course beautiful. I know you only know me for one night but...I want you to know that...I will be there for you...anytime." he said. I smiled nd he hugged me. I hugged him back.

Troy walked me home and when I walked inside I saw Sparks was still up. I groaned and he stood up. The command room was empty except for me and him.  
"What are you doing up?" I asked angrily.  
"Nova...I have been waiting for you...its 2:30 in the morning." He yelped.  
I sighed.  
"Why do you care...I can take care of myself." I said.  
He walked closer to me.  
"Nova...who was that guy?" He asked.  
"Troy...he took care of me...and I had fun with him unlike with you." I said.  
"Nova...please...I can't go another night without you...I want you in my arms...I want to kiss you." He said.  
I glared.  
"Grow up sparks..." I said.  
I pushed passed him and went to my room. I changed into my nightclothes and laid down on my bed.  
Stupid Sparks...

Revirw... 


	9. Just Stop

Chapter 9 Novas POV

I streched my arms out as I sat up. For the first time this week I slept good. I didn't have a nightmare or anything like that. I sighed as I walked in the bathroom I quickly began to shower.  
I had a really good time with Troy last night...maybe I should go again tonight...I really loved it. But...then again maybe I shouldn't...what if he thinks I'm desperate...whatever.  
I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom and looked in my closest. I gasped when I saw al of my clothes had changed. It was like a brand new wardrobe. There was a note. I grabbed it and read it.  
"You can thank me later."  
I knew it was jinmay. I sighed. I looked around and saw all the clothes was clothes I would never wear but I have no choice.  
I put on a black skirt that was tight and it only reavhed to the middle of my thigh. I then put on a tight strapless shirt that was pink.  
I looked in he mirror..I look good...I should thank jinmay. I quickly exited my room and walked down to the command room and saw everyone.  
"Good morning Nova." Said Gibson.  
I smiled. I walked up to jinmay.  
"Thanks jinmay." I said.  
She smiled.  
"Your welcome...I thought you were going to get so angry." She said.  
I smiled.  
"Naw...I love it." I said.  
She smiled.  
"So how did it go with...Troy."she asked with a grin.  
I blushed alittle.  
"I had fun with him..we talked and danced all night." I said.  
She smiled.  
"But...then Sparks came and told me to come..but I didn't listen he left and...troy told me he will be there for me." I said with a smile.  
She smiled.  
"Troy seems like a really nice guy." She said.  
I sighed.  
"He is." I said.  
"Jinmay!" Called chiro.  
"Well see ya." Said jinmay I smiled and I saw her walk away.  
I sighed. I turned around and spars was right there.  
"Hello." I said simply. I pushed passed him and began to walk but he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was face to face with him.  
"Nova-"  
"Sparks...just...just stop! Okay? You keep on bothering me! Just...just leave me alone! I don't want to talk...I don't want to see you...just stay away from me...you hurt me enough!" I yelled.  
Everyone was shocked at what I said. I looked at spark face and he looked...hurt. I saw his sad eyes and how his hands swung to his sides. I quickly ran into my room and locked the door. I fell on my bed and cried.

Sparks POV I was hurt at what Nova said. I never thought she would say that. I felt my heart break and my hea drop to stare at the ground.  
"Why did you do it Sparks?"  
I looked up and saw Jinmay standing there with sad look.  
"I...I don't know." I said.  
She glared.  
"You don't know?!...You don't know!?...You made Nova love you! You made her fall into your trick! You faked your-" I cut her off.  
"I did not fake my love to her...so don't start that!" I yelled.  
Chiro stepped up.  
"Don't yell at her! You know this was all your fualt!" Yelled chiro.  
I didn't answer. I walked passed them and outside.I knew Chiro was right...Everyone is right. I was stupid to cheat on such a beautiful girl like Nova. She was perfect...I have never and will never meet someone like her again. I sighed and then someone spoke.  
"Is Nova here?"  
I looked up and saw Troy. I glared and crossed my arms.  
"What are you doing here!' I asked.  
"I asked...if nova is here." He said.  
I didn't answer.  
"Troy!" I heard someone yell. I saw as Nova ran to him and they hugged. I glared and they slowly broke apart.  
"What are you doing here?" Nova asked him.  
"I wanted to see you and...take you to dinner." Said Troy. I saw him blush.  
He isn't taking MY Nova to dinner!  
"She isn't going out with you!" I yelled as my fists clenched.  
Nova glared.  
"Sparks you can't tell me what to do so back off!" She yelled.  
I glared.  
Nova grabbed Troy's arm and began to walk away. I glared nd my fists clenched so tight that it hurt my palms. 


	10. The date

Chapter 10 Novas POV

Troy and I were at a restuaruant. I'm sure it was very expensive by the look of it. I couldnt even pronouce the name. I didn't want Troy spending money on something like this. I saw the resteruant was huge and lights were all over it. It even had a red carpet an a guy to hold the door open for you. I stoped walking and Troy looked at me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Is this where were going?" I smiled and nodded.  
"But its so expensive here and...I didn't bring as much money." I said he chuckled.  
"You didn't need to bring money...you aren't paying for dinner...I am." He said.  
"But...its so expensive here." I said.  
He smiled.  
"Doesnt matter...a girl like you should eat like a princess now come on." He said and grabbed my hand.  
We entered the retuaruant and I gasped at how beautiful it was. I saw lights hanging from the cieling everything was made of glass. I looked up and saw the restuarnt was two stories high. There was a wter fountain in the middle and sculptures everywhere. And a guy playing piano.  
"Table for two?" Asked a guy.  
Troy nodded. The guy pointed to a table that was in the corner. We walked there and sat down.  
"Its beautiful here." I said.  
"Yup...it is." He said.  
I smiled and a waiter walked up to us.  
"I'm going to be your waiter my name is Yoy here are you menus." He said and walked away.  
He was a brown monkey with black eyes.  
Me and Troy picked up the menus. When I saw the prices I almost choked.  
"Troy...maybe we should eat somewhere else." I said.  
He smiled.  
"Its okay Nova...so what do you want?" He asked.  
I looked at the menu. I tried to look for the least expensive thing but...I just couldn't. The prices were very high. Maybe I should just order a drink.  
The waiter came by and took out his notepad and pen.  
"What would it be?" He asked.  
"I would like a bowl of your famous soup...Nova?" Said troy.  
I sighed.  
"Just...just water is fine." I said.  
He frowned.  
"Come on Nova order some food." He said.  
"But Troy I just want water...I'm not that hungry." I tried to protest.  
"Nova I know why you don't want to order ...but I told you its fine you know what I'll order for you...give her your famous chicken pon pie." Said Troy to the waiter.  
"And some water to drink." Said Troy The waiter nodded wrote down the orders and left.  
I looked at Troy and he grinned.  
"Troy I said I wasn't hungry." I said.  
"I know you are...come on Nova...its fine." He said.  
I sighed and smiled at him.  
"Thanks anyway." I said.  
He smiled.  
"No prob...like I said a girl like you...should eat like a princess." He said.  
I blushed.  
"You look beautiful when you blush." He said with a grin.  
I smiled shyly.  
"So Uh Troy...tell me about yourself." I said "There isn't much to tell...I have lived here my whole life...I went to school for a while and I work at a bank." He said.  
I smiled.  
"Are you married? Do you have any kids?" I asked.  
He chuckled.  
"If I had a girlfriend...do you think I would be on a date with you?" He asked.  
"This is a date?" I asked.  
He smiled.  
"Isn't it?"  
I smiled and he grabbed my hands to his.

The rest of the dinner we talked and ate. He made me laugh nd I made him laugh. We learner about eachother and at the end he paid I wanted to pay half but he insisted that he'll pay it.  
We exited the restuarnt as he took me home. Itwas lready dark "Thanks for takeing me out to dinner." I said.  
he smiled and holded my hand.  
"No problem...I love being with you." He said. I smiled and we kept walking.  
The moon was up high and the fireflies were roaming around. As we walked I would catch Troy looking at me. We soon arrived to the robot.  
He grabbed my hands into his.  
"Surely this isn't te last time we go out right?" He asked while looking at me in the eye.  
I hugged him and he hugged back.  
"Surely not." I said. We broke apart bur we remained in each others arms. He looked at me in the eyes as he holded my waist. I saw his shirt was unbuttoned alittle from the top so I can see some of his white chest fur.  
I lowered my hands to it and rubbed it between my fingers. It was so soft. I felt him shiver under my touch. I looked at him and he closed his eyes. I kept rubbing his fur. It was so soft I couldn't stop rubbing it. And soon I felt like kissing it. But I can't we just met and-  
I gasped when Troy pulled me to him very closly and held me there. My arms were stuck between his chest and mine. He slowly started to lean in. I styed still I didn't know what to do.  
I felt his hot breath on me when he was bout to kiss me we heard someone giggle a word.  
"Sparks."

Review... 


	11. I thought you were sorry

Chapter 11 Novas POV

Me and Troy let go of eachother with a blush.  
"D-did you hear that?"I asked.  
"Yea." Said Troy.  
We heard another giggle. We ealked to the side of the foot and I gasped at what I saw.  
I almost broke down into tears I looked at te side before me. I saw how Sparks...how Sparks had the girl he cheated on me with against the robots foot. I saw how he kissed her while the gil rubbed her leg against his thigh. I saw how Sparks grabbed her butt with his hand.  
I felt the tears come down from my face. I felt my heart brake into two. I know he cheated on me. But what hurt me was that he said he was sorry. He said he was stupid to cheat on mr and that he wanted me back! I felt anger explode inside me!  
I turned around and walked away from the scene. I hugged myself as I looked at the ground. I ran into the trees.  
"Are you okay." Asked Troy as he stepped in front of me.  
I closed my eyes as lots of tears slid down my face. I cried and cried silently.  
"Nova." He said.  
He hugged me and I hugged him back while crying on his shoulder.  
"Troy...oh Troy." I whispered as I cried. He stroked my head.  
"I'm here for you Nova." He said.  
I slowly stopped crying as he held me. I gripped his shirt as I hugged him. I gasped inbetween some cries.  
"He doesn't deserve you." Said Troy.  
I stayed still.  
"I am here Nova...don't cry...he oesnt deserve any of your tears." Said Troy.  
We broke apart and he holded my hands.  
"I'm here." He said.  
I looked at him he gave my hands a small sqeeze.  
"He said he was sorry...he lied." I whispered.  
He lifted my head by my chin.  
"Its okay Nova...you don't need him." Said Troy.  
I sniffed.  
"Maybe your right." I said.  
"No...I am right...your a great girl. You don't even need a guy. I can tell that you a strong girl. A girl that wil never give up and a girl that is strong. Don't give him one tear Nova...he doesn't deserv you...you don't need him." He said.  
I stared at Troy as he finished talking. No one has said that to me before. Except sparks but... it sounded great when it came out of Troy.  
I stroked his cheek.  
"Oh Troy." I whispered and held my hand on his cheek.  
He hugged me close to him nd I put my hands on his shoulders as we stared in each others eyes. He looked so handsome.  
"Nova." He whispered as he leaned closer. I leaned closer as well.  
"Your so beautiful." Whispered Troy.  
I blushed.  
We got so close I felt his hot breath on me. He slowly and gently began to stroke my side. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them but it wasn't Troy anymore...it was...Sparks! He smirked at me and I jusy couldn't move. He moved his hands to my lower back and slowly pressed it with his fingers. I moaned and he smiled.  
He leaned in. I missed him so much his touch...his smirk...him.  
He smirked and leaned in I wanted to kis him. I wanted to kis this red monkey that I love. I leaned in and felt his lips on mine. I moaned alittle as his tongue rubbed on my bottem lip for entrance. I let him in as he explored my mouth. I curled my tongue around his and he moaned. I felt his hands massage my lower back. I pushed his tongue out of my mouth and I entered his. He moaned and I felt him smirk in the kiss. He brought me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped his fur. I missed his kisses but something was different about this one kiss.  
We broke the kiss for air. I laid my head on his chest as I panted. He holded me and laid his head mine.  
"Your a great kisser." He said.  
My eyes widened. That wasn't sparks. I looked up and saw troy panting alittle with a grin on his face. I got out of his arms n he stared.  
"Nova?" He said.  
I shook my head.  
"I-Im sorry...I have to go." I said. I ran I heard him call my name but I kept running. I ran in the robot and into my room. Everyone was already asleep. I changed into my night clothes and laid down on my bed.  
Why did I kiss him!?  
Because Sparks doesn't love me.  
A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered what happened and wat I saw outside. 


	12. You still want me

Chapter 12 Novas POV

I didn't sleep all night I had a nightmare. A nightmare that awoke me and that made me cry. And...I was crying. I had my back to te head of my bed as I hugged my knees. My face was down at my knees...crying. I coyldnt stop crying.  
I cried silently so others wouldn't hear me. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I said I was fine...but I'm not fine.  
Why does this happen to me. I should of listened to myself in the first place. Where I said that love...was something that got in your way but...but sparks. He showed me that love can be a beautiful thing. Till now.  
Love is a disturbance. Its only here to get in your way.  
Then a knock came at my door.  
"Nova?" I gasped and lifted my head up. It was Sparks.  
"Nova...I know your awake. Please open the door." He said. I don't know if I should. I should probably just let him know my real feelings. And I would probably feel better.  
I slowly got of the bed I wiped my eyes and opened the door. I quickly turned my back to him. I didn't want him to see me crying...for him.  
"Nova...I want to take this chance...to talk." He said.  
I sighed.  
"Sparks...you don't need to say anything. I saw you the first time...A-And...the second...time." I said as my voice began to crack.  
"What?" He asked.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Yesterday...next to the foot of the...R-Robot." I said.  
He didn't say anything.  
"I saw you with her...I saw you." I whispered the last three words. I crossed my arms and clenched my fists into hands. I took another deep breath.  
"So its okay...Let me meet your girlfriend...I'm sure we'll be great friends." I said. Tears came to my eyes. "No...wait...Nova. I can explain this!" He yelped.  
"Then explain." I said. I was going to let him talk. Because if I said nything else I would break up into tears.  
"I...I was broken...what you said to me broke my heart. I was mad...I eas furious that Troy took out on a date...I was so mad that...Bri came around..."  
Bri..so that's her name.  
"S-She wanted me...I told her no many times but he woulnt listen. I then heard you and Troy. I heard you and I peeked over nd soon I saw how close he held you...how you let him! I felt anger explode inside of me. I grabbed Bri and kissed her...just hoping the saddness...and the anger wil go away. But it didn't." He said.  
I stayed quiet.  
"Nova...please face me." He said.  
I didn't my back stayed towards him.  
But I felt his arms on mine. He turned me around and saw my swollen eyes...He saw my tears...nd he saw my saddness.  
"Nova.." he whispered.  
I got out of his arms.  
"Please go Sparks." I whispered.  
He shook his head no.  
"Please go." I repeated.  
Instead he grabbed my waist and brought me closer. I felt my arms trapped between his chest nd mine. I stared at him and he just looked at me.  
"You still care about me...don't you!?" He said as he shook me alittle.  
"No." I said simply.  
"Yes you do. You tell me you hate me...you tell that you don't want to see me when that's what you want to do. I can see in your eyes that you want to kiss me...hug me...you want me to kis you to touch you." He whispered.  
I got out of his arms.  
"No...I don't want you anymorme...you disgust me. I hate you. You think I still have feelings for you!...well I don't...its probably you thay can't except me loving you. Your a huge flirt that you want every girl to fight for you and except you anyways. Well I'm not like that...I'm not going to fight for a guy that doesn't love ...I'm not going to fight for a guy who doesn't respect me...so just go." I said.  
I didn't want to cry and I was trying very hard to hold back my tears that burned me. He shook his head.  
"You still love me...You cry for me just like I do about you. You think I sleep at night...you think I'm happy...no I'm not...I'm miserable. I did something that hurt you. I did something that I hate...because it made me loose the best girl ever." He said.  
He grabbed my hands.  
"Please forgive me Nova...Please." he whispered.

Review...will nova forgive him?  
Should she? 


	13. The Conversation That Went No Where

Chapter 13 Novas POV

I saw Sparks face. I looked deeply in his midnight eyes. How they stared into mine with sadness and a little hope. I saw how he holded my hands into his tightly as I stayed still.  
I didn't know what to say...should I say yes? Or should I say no? My head hurt and I felt like I would just fall any second. I don't know if I should forgive him. My heart is saying yes but...my head is saying no. I don't know...I just don't know. I look at him and and its like I could fly. As I look at his red fur...and his big black eyes. I know I love him. But I can't let him know that. What if he hurts me again?  
I can't take that chance. I just can't. I can't be with him again...I have to regain my trust on him.  
I slid my hand away from his and it swung to my side. "I forgive you." I said.  
He smiled and he took my hand and kissed it.  
"Thankyou...thankyou...I promise I would never do it again. I will make you happy and be the best boyfriend ever!" He said.  
I sighed and toom my hand away.  
"I forgive you...but that doesn't mean I'm returning with you." I said.  
His hands dropped and he stared at me with a sad face.  
"But Nova-"  
I cut him off. "Sparks...don't make this harder you have a girlfriend to make you nd give you the thing I couldn't...and I...well I have Troy." I said.  
"Troy! He's no one and I don't want anyone...I want you...you gave me everything." He said.  
"Then why did you cheat on me Sparks!" I yelled.  
"I don't know! I don't know why! I love you but...I don't know why I cheated on you...i-it just happened." He said.  
"It just happened?" I said with a laugh.  
"Grow up Sparks and leave me alone." I said.  
He grabbed my arms and held me close to his face.  
"I can't grow up...Don't you understand! I love you! And I will do and say stupid things to have you!" He yelled.  
"Let go!" I yelled.  
He let go but he grabbed my waist and I put my hands on his upper arms.  
"I won't let you go!" He said.  
"Your being silly...let go sparks or I'll-"  
"Or you'll what!...you won't do anything I know you want me as much as I want you!" He yelled.  
I stopped struggled and looked at him.  
He then kissed me. I struggled but he had a hard grip on me. He held me harder. I slowly stopped struggling and felt the kiss. I felt his warm lips on mine as he licked my bottom lip. I finally kissed him back.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moaned as I let his tongue in my mouth. I gripped his fur hard with my hand as I deepened the kiss desperatly. He stroked the inside of my mouth slowly. I moaned alittle.  
He then started to sqeeze my lower back with his fingers and I moaned. I wrapped my tail around his and I pushed his tongue out of my mouth as I shoved mine into his. I curled my tongue around his and he moaned. I don't know why I was kissing him! He hurt me why am I doing this!  
I broke the kiss and slapped him hard. I backed away from him as I panted. He held his cheek as he looked at me.  
"Nova what the-"  
"Why did you kiss me! You have a girlfriend!" I yelled.  
He glared.  
"You kissed me back!" He yelled.  
I glared.  
"No I didn't!" I yelled.  
"Did too!"  
"You are such a-"  
"Such a what...idiot? Pervert?...I don't care! I love you and I don't care what I have to do to have you!" He yelled.  
"Just go sparks!" I yelled.  
"I wont-" he started but someone interuppted.  
"Nova says to go." Someone said.  
We looked towards the door and saw Troy standing there. "Don't get into this!" Yelled Sparks.  
Troy walked up to him.  
"I'll get in any conversation that involves Nova!" Yelled Troy.  
"You know what!...how about you leave before I hurt you so bad that you'll wish you didn't interupt!" Yelled Sparks.  
Troy glared.  
"Sounds like a plan." He said as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.  
I gasped and got between them.  
"Stop! Please stop!..."  
I turned to sparks.  
"Please leave Sparks. Please." I begged.  
"No I won-"  
"Please!"  
He sighed and walked out with a glare.  
I sighed and put my fingers on my forehead.I felt Troy grab my arms and turn me around to face him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
I sighed.  
"Yea...I'm fine." I said.  
He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I smiled and took a deep breath.  
"I came just in time didn't I?" He said with a smirk.  
I nodded.  
"So why are you here early?" I asked while changing the subject.  
"I wanted to see you and...well...I wanted to take you out again." He sid.  
I grabbed his hand that was stroking my cheek and I held it. "Troy...we just went and I feel like I owe you...you wasted to much money on me in one night!" I yelped.  
He rolled his eyes with a smile.  
"It doesn't matter nova...come on I'll pick you up tonight." He said.  
I sighed.  
"Fine...but no where expensive." I said.  
He chuckled.  
"No promises." He said.  
I glared alittle.  
"Fine...how about we go to the club?" He asked.  
I smiled.  
"Perfect." I said.  
He smiled and kissed my hand.  
"I guess I'll see you tonight." I said.  
He smiled.  
"Okay then." He said.  
He kissed my hand one more time and left. I sighed.  
Another date...

Review pplllleeeaaassee! 


	14. Blushing

Chpater 14 Novas POV

I was getting ready for the date. I quickly took a shower and looked in my closest. I looked around trying to find some clothes...not too fancy...and not to boring. I smiled as I put on a pink colored dress that matched my eyes. It had no straps. It was tight from top to my waist and then lose and a little puffed all the way down. It had some sparkles and it reached to my knees. I smiled at myself in the mirror.  
I walked to the door nd opened it and there was sparks standing.  
I didn't move. I looked at his eyes as they scanned my body. I blushed but then clear my throat which brought his eyes to my face.  
"You look...amazing." he whispered.  
I looked away.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Where are you...going?" He asked.  
I sighed.  
"I...have a date." I said.  
He stared at me.  
"With troy." I finished.  
He didn't move but I saw his hands as they slowly turned into fists.  
"No." He said.  
I sighed and tried to push passed him but he blocked the door with his arms.  
"Sparks!" I yelped.  
"No! I won't let you." He said.  
I glared.  
"And what makes you think that I'll listen to you!" I yelled.  
"You will listen to me." He said.  
I pushed him bit he didn't budge.  
"No...I said...no"  
I walked in my room while turning my back to him.  
"Sparks why are you doing this! Just stop and leave!" I yelled.  
I heard him walk to me nd then he turned me around to face him.  
"Because I love you!" He yelled.  
He then kissed me. I hit him chest trying to break the kiss. He brought me closer and my arms were trapped between his chest and mine. I stopped struggling and soon gave in. He moaned as I kissed him back. I know this is wrong...but it feels right. But I can't let sparks fool me again...but what if he telling the truth...? Ugh I don't know who to belive anymore!  
I struggled and got my arms lose and wrapped them around his neck. He moaned and lifted me up bridal style. He stayed standing as we kissed. He slowly walked to the bed and settled me down on the soft mattress as we kissed.  
He laid on top of me and I stil had my arms around him. He rubbed my side slowly and I moaned. But my lungs were begging for air. I broke the kiss and we looked in each others eyes.  
I ddnt know what to do or what to say. I looked at his hungry eyes begging for more.  
"Oh Nova." He whispered as he carressed my cheek.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
I stayed quiet.  
He was about to kis me again when someone barged in.  
"Nova Troy is...oh." Said jinmay she stopped when she saw us.  
I blushed and pushed sparks off of me.  
"T-Troy is here." Said Jinmay.  
I nodded I began to walk but Sparks grabbed my arm. I yanked it away and walked away without another word.  
I walked down and sighed I saw everyone was there doing there normal things. I then saw Troy. He was standing right next to my bubblechair and I saw he was wearing black jeans with a white collared shirt and of course some of his chest showed.  
I smiled and walked up to him. He smiled and handed me some roses. They were yellow and white.  
"Pretty roses for a beautiful lady." He said.  
I smiled and took them.  
"Thanks Troy." I said.  
I set them in my bubble chair.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
I smiled he then grabbed my hand and we began to walk and when we got outside he stopped and I looked at him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
He smirked and spun me around as he whistled.  
"You...look..beyond amazing." He said and I blushed. "Thanks Troy." I said slowly.  
He smiled and holded my hand as we walked. We walked the whole way without saying a word. The moon. Was up and we arrived at the club.  
We quickly entered and Troy walked me to a table. It was next to the table me and jinmay sat in. We ordered some drinks and we began to talk.  
"Thanks for bringing me Troy...if It werent for you I would be in my room crying." I said.  
He smiled.  
"My plessure nova...by the way I love being with you. You have no idea how much my friends begged me to go out that night I met you...I'm one of those indoor people but being with you makes everthing beautiful." He said. I smiled.  
"Do you sweet talk every girl?" I asked.  
"No...no not at all...I'm not one of those guys...I like to settle down with one girl." He said.  
I smiled.  
"So who's your girl now?" I asked.  
He frowned.  
"I-I don't have one." He said.  
I put my head down.  
"Oh...sorry." I said.  
He chuckled and grabbed my hands.  
"Its okay...I'm waiting for someone." He said.  
I blushed.  
I don't know if I'm ready to date another guy. Yes I know sparks hurt me...and I sy that I don't want him and I say I don't need him but...I love him still. I know I don't want to admit it outloud but...I do.  
Troy stared in my eyes I guess he was waiting for my answer.  
"And...who is that...girl?" I asked.  
He smiled.  
;"I'm glad you asked." He said.  
He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.  
"Hey Troy!" Yelled someone.  
We turned our heads and saw two monkeys walking to us.  
I saw one was blue with gray eyes he wore soe black jeans and a blue shirt. The other one was yellow with blue eyes. He wore some gray jeans and yellow shirt.  
"Hey troy...I haven't seen you in a long time." Said the yelow one.  
The blue one turned to me.  
"I can see why." He said with a smirk. I blushed and slipped my hands away from Troy's.  
"Is this that girl you talked to us about that other night?" Asked the blue one.  
Troy blushed.  
"Uh yea and...Nova this is Ray." He said as he pointed to the blue one.  
"And this is line." He said as he pointed to the yellow one.  
"Nice to meet you nova." Said Line.  
I smiled.  
"Nice to meet you too." I said.  
They smiled.  
"So...how long you two been dating?" Asked Ray We looked at eachother and blushed.  
"Uh...W-We aren't... dating." Said Troy while putting his head down.  
"Yet..." he said it so low that I almost couldnt hear it because of the music. But I heard.  
"Well...we have to go." Said Ray.  
"Yea...see ya love birds later." Said Line.  
I blushed again.  
"Y-Yea." Said Troy.  
We stayed quiet for a while.  
I know that maybe...just maybe...Troy may like me but...I don't know if I do back...yes he's handsome..muscular...kind...generous...loving...su ch a charmer...and his eyes there so...beautiful with his big beautiful eyes that make you want to stare at them forever...and then his fur...his soft fur...and when I ran my fingers through his chesy fur...it was the softest.  
I looked up at him he blushed nd looked away. I put my head down again then a slow song started...weird these slow songs are rare at these clubs.  
I looked over at the DJ and there was Lime and Ray. They put the song on and they were looking towards us.  
I looked over at Troy an he smiled nervously.  
I smiled and put my head down again.  
"C-Care to...dance?" He asked.  
I looked up at him.  
"Yea...ok." I said.  
He smiled and grabbed ny hand as we walked to the dance floor.  
Troy put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. We stared in each others eyes. I have never slow danced with anyone that wasn't with sparks. I know I love him. He and I were dating for a long time. He made me feel loved. He made me feel safe. I love him I know I still do.  
I felt tears come to my eyes I quickly put my face down.  
"Nova...are you okay?" Asked Troy.  
"Y-Yea...why wouldn't I be." I said.  
He lifted my head up by my chin and loked at me. I then noticed he slowly started to lean in. I began to lean in too and we were only an inch apart.  
"Troy..." I whispered.  
He leaned in fuly and conected his lips to mine. He grabbed my waist and brought me closer. I wraped my arms around his neck.  
I heard 'whoos' and whistles around as we kissed. We slowly broke apart and looked at each other. I stared at his eyes and he stared at mine. I quickly backed away from Troy. He stared at me confused. I looked around some people watching me. I hung my head low an pushed through Troy and ran outside.  
I exited the club and ran into some trees. I bit my hand as I leaned on one and closed my eyes. I didn't want to cry.  
"Nova!" I heard Troy yell.  
He ran to me and I just took a deep breath.  
"Why did you leave?" He asked with a sad look.  
"I-I don't know...I just...just take me home." I said.  
He nodded and we began to walk to the robot. We walked in silence. It was alitte awkard to talk at this moment.  
When we got to the robot I was about to wlk in.  
"Uh...Nova...can I come in...I want to talk." He said.  
I sighed.  
"Ok." I said.  
we walked in ad we saw everyone.  
"Ey Troy!" Greeted otto.  
troy wved.  
"Hey everyone." Sid Troy.  
Eveyoe waved except for sparks. I walked pased him an me and Troy went up to my quickly got there and we faced eachother.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.  
He sighed.  
"Nova...I wanted to talk to you about we'll...us." he said.  
"Us?" I asked.  
"Yea...you see Nova...i ...I really like you." He said.  
I stayed quiet.  
"And...I know that you ay not...really love me but..I want you to give me a xhance...I know that you are having problems with your ex but...I realy like you...hen I kissed you I felt alive...please give me a chance. I'll make you happy...I promise." He said.  
I stared.  
"Troy I-" "Nova! I know your listenig to your brain...listen to your heart." He said as he grabbed my hand and put it on his heart.  
"Listen Nova...listen." he said.  
I gulped. He grabbed my waist and brought me very close to him. My arms were trapped betwen him and me.  
He then started to lean in. I stared at him lips nd leaned in too. Then our lips connected. He brought me as close as he can to me. I pulled my arms away from between us and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me alittle so I wasn't touching the floor anymore. He quicklu walked o my bed and we fel on it with him on top. He broke the kiss for a second and took his shirt of. He then began to kis my neck.I moaned and arched my back. He reached his hands behind me and he unzipped my zipper. He quickly slid the dres off of me. He broke away frome me and threw the dress and stared down at me. He smiled.  
"Your so beautiful." He whispered.  
I blushed nd he began to kiss my chest. I moaned. He reached behind me and I felt him grabbed my bra. He broke off of me and we looked at eachother as he uncliped my bra. I stared. He was about to slid it off of me hen he was puled away.  
I gasped and saw Sparks punch Troy. I sat up and quickly clipped my bra and covered my self with the sheets.  
Troy fell on the ground an I gasped...

Review... 


	15. Take Me

Chapter 15 Novas POV

Sparks punched Troy as he fell to the ground. "Stay away from her! Don't touch her!" Yelled Sparks.  
Troy stood up and glared.  
"What if she wants to!" Yelled Troy.  
Sparks glared.  
"Get out of here!" He yelled.  
"Not unless-"  
"Troy!...just go." I said.  
Troy stared at me and sighed he got his shirt and put it on as he left.  
I sighed.  
I turned to se sparks. He was facing the door with his fists clenched.  
"Sparks-"  
"What is wrong with you! You were about to have sex with him!" He yelled.  
"I can have sex with who ever I want!" I yelled. He walked up to me and grabbed my arms.  
"Your mine! Just mine!...you aren't allowed to have sex with anyone except with me!" He yelled.  
He then kissed me I grabbed his arms and pushed him away.  
"I'm tired of not having you! I have to have you...I'm tired of being mad at you and you being mad at me!" He then kissed me forcably again. He broke apart and took his shirt off. He threw the sheets off of me and I tried to cover myself agsin but he stopped me.  
"You want to have sex with someoe?! We'll have sex with me!" He yelled.  
He kissed me again I tried to break off but he gripped my waist.  
My struggling began to stop as I felt sparks abs on my chest. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
We broke apart panting and he held my cheek.  
"I can't take you unless you tell me too." He whispered.  
I kised him nd he moaned as I flipped us over so I was on top. I broke the kiss.  
"Take me..." I whispered.  
He got on top of me and kissed me with all his love.

Review! 


	16. Its Okay

Chapter 16 Nova's POV

I yawned and opened my eyes. I sighed and strechted my arms as I rolled onto my back. I closed my eyes again and sighed.  
Then the memories came. Sparks kisses...sparks hot breath...sparks love.  
I smiled and opened my eyes and looked next to me. I saw sparks. His red messy fur. I turned to my side to face him. My smile widened. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I reached my hands over n began to rub his chest.  
I reached down to his abs and stared at them as I sqeezed them. I smiled as I felt how hard they are.  
"You like what you see?" Said a playful voice.  
I looked up and saw sparks smirking. I blushed and put my hands to my side.  
He then grabbed me and held me close.  
"You have no idea how much I dreamed of this night." He whisperedi smiled and pecked him.  
"Me too sparks..." I said.  
He smiled and leaned in.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." I said and we kissed. Sparks quickly put me on top off him and I put my arms on each side of his face. We broke apart and I smiled.  
"We haven't kissed like that in a long time." I said.  
He smiled.  
"I have missed you." He said.  
I hugged him.  
"Me to sparks." I said.  
He pecked me slowly and I laid my head on his chest. We stayed quiet for a while then sparks said something.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
I looked at him.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"For cheating on you." He said.  
"Oh."  
"I never meant it Nova...I really love you and just you." He said.  
I sighed.  
"Sparks...why did you do it?" I asked.  
He sighed.  
"I was stupid nova...and I still am." He said.  
"Sparks...are you really sorry?" I asked.  
He stared in my eyes.  
"I'm extremly sorry...please...I'm so sorry...I love you." He said.  
"I forgive you sparks...I love you." I said.  
He smiled and kissed me.  
"Thank you...I have never been so happy." He said.  
I smiled.  
"Me niether." I whispered.

Later...

Sparks was holding my waist from behind. We showered and got dressed. He laid his head on my shoulder.  
"Sparks." I whined.  
He smirked and closed his eyes.  
I giggled and sparks moved his hands to my stomach.  
"I hope something grows here fast." He whispered.  
"What?" I asked.  
He chuckled.  
"Nothing." He said.  
I love sparks...I know I said I dot need him but I do.. he's my life now that he's with me and I'm sure he loves me...I'm happy as ever.  
I was about to speak when Troy walked in.  
"Nova-"  
He stopped when he saw me and sparks. Sparks let go of me nd grabbed my hand.  
"Your back with him?" Asked Troy.  
I hesitated but nodded.  
"But nova he-"  
"He loves me." I said Troy shook his head.  
"No...Nova...you and me-"  
"Have nothing." Finished sparks.  
"Sparks." I said ad I holded him.  
"Nova please." Said Troy.  
"Troy...leave...please." I said.  
Troy gulped and shook his head one more time an left. I don't know if I'll ever see him again.  
I sighed.  
"Are you okay?" Asked sparks.  
"Yea...I just feel bad for Troy." I said.  
Sparks holded me close.  
"Its okay." He said.  
"I hope your right." I mumbled.  
I hope it is okay...

Review... 


	17. He Loves Me And I Love Him

Chapter 17 One week later.

I smiled as Sparks fighted with Gibson.  
"Sparks act your age!" Yelled Gibson.  
Sparks snickered.  
Sparks and gibson were fighting in the command room. Sparks had taken one of gibsons test tube. Otto was laughing, chiro was smiling, and antuari was hiding a small smile.  
"Sparks!" Yelled Gibson.  
"What are these even for?" Asked sparks as he held it. Gibson ran to him and sparks continued to run as they chased each other.  
"Sparks...just give him his tube." I said with a giggle.  
Sparks smirked and tossed it to him. Gibson almost dropped it but caught it. He glared at sparks and sparks smiled.  
"Never touch my things!" Yelled Gibson.  
"No promises." Said Sparks.  
Gibson glared and began to walk to him lab. I walked up to sparks and hugged him.  
"Why are you such a trouble maker." I said.  
We broke the hug and he held me.  
"Its a thing you love about me." He said with a smirked smiled and pecked him real quick.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
"Not as much as me." He said.  
I smiled and we kissed.  
"Guys you have a room!" I heard chiro yell.  
"Eww!" Whined Otto.  
Sparks smirked in the kiss and I smiled alittle as we kissed.  
Sparks has been trustworthy. I now know that he didn't want to cheat on me... I know he loves me and I love him...

The end...  
Ba bam!  
How was it...please tel me what was your favorite part! 


End file.
